The Wolf of Wall Street
by OfficialHesh
Summary: Something is lurking in the dark of New York, picking people off the streets, and it's up to Percy and Annabeth to find out what. Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper. Rated T for gore and some swearing. After The Blood of Olympus.


So hey, I'm back from my writers block if any readers of A Girl in Gold are seeing this, a new chapter should be up very shortly, as soon as my beta gets around to it.

Here's a new story, and note that the title has nothing to do with the movie.

**_~Hesh~_**

* * *

><p>Hunt.<p>

Run.

The scent. Follow your prey.

You are running through the crowded streets of New York, avoiding eyesight by anyone. The Gods have forsaken you, all but one. Your master calls. You need to hunt, to feed, to kill. You climb a building, stare at the glowing silver beacon of your master. You roar, signaling your dominance. No one bests you.

You hear a noise, laughing, playing. Some kids are down in the alley. They are drunk, oblivious to everything. You leap from the building. Twenty stories is nothing for a master hunter such as yourself. Your hairy muscles bulge as you corner your prey. The prey turns around. It screams. You are merciless, ending their lives swiftly, for a cornered animal fights back the strongest. You rip out their central organs. Inserting them into your mouth, you eat it triumphantly, and run away, and live to hunt another day.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Percy<span>**

Oh my gods, these past few weeks have been absolutely freaking shit. I… I don't know if I can take it anymore. The nightmares, I guess I just thought they would stop after we defeated Gaea, but no, they still go on. I mean, really, demigod dreams are awful. Even if you learn to control them, something will still come along and mess you up. Tonight was no different.

The dream took me to a place where I thought I'd never ever go back to: Tartarus. The plains of Hell were alive, pumping with veins of the five rivers, the blood of Tartarus. A towering humanoid figure made of rough red rock was standing on the skin of the realm. He turned to me, his face a mass of darkness. He laughed, a terrifying booming laugh.

"Perseus Jackson," he chuckled wickedly. "I don't know how you escaped me last time, but I can assure you it won't happen again."

"I can take you!" I screamed, my voice cracking. Tartarus merely laughed, and a wave of monsters came my way. I had Riptide in my hand, I was hacking, slashing, anything to survive, and the whole world was shaking. No way I would go down like this, taken down my sheer numbers, no… no… no…

"Seaweed Brain!"

"No! I'm not gonna die today!"

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Wha-? Huh?"

I woke up in the Poseidon Cabin, the walls glowing slightly, the salty sea air filling the room. My shirt was on the other end of the bed, and I was wearing board shorts. Who wears board shorts to bed? Annabeth was next to me, her arm around my chest and her face close to mine. She withdrew her arm as she realized what I was covered in.

"Ew, gods, you're sweaty," she said, slightly disgusted. Her face softened as she looked at mine, and how heavily I was breathing. I guess I looked pretty darn terrified because she put her hand on my arm. Her familiar warmth was what kept me going, and she was my everything, my Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, you okay?" she asked, rubbing my arm lightly. I shook my head.

"Tartarus," I whispered, eyes watering. "I can't do this, Annabeth, the nightmares, they're coming back." Annabeth wrapped her arms around my chest. I was sitting up and she got up and sat on my lap, wrapping her hands around my neck and pulling our foreheads together, so that our noses were touching. Her breath was warm.

"Listen to me, Percy. I'm having these dreams too, and we have to stick together to get through it," she said. "I'll always be here for you, Seaweed Brain, and you know why?" I smiled slightly.

"Why?"

"Because I love you, you dolt!" she laughed, before pressing her lips to mine, and I responded with enthusiasm. Gods, I would never get tired of this. She pulled away, smiling.

"Now go to bed, alright?"

"Fine," I smiled, before falling asleep with her on top of me.

The morning came by quickly, and I awoke feeling well rested and happy. There were no nightmares, something that I owed to Annabeth. I rubbed my eyes and put my shirt back on, stretching out my joints, popping eight million of them in the process. I glanced out the window. The sea was beautiful, the early morning sun turning it a wonderful mixture of orange and sea green. The clock next to my bed chimed annoyingly, signaling seven AM. I noticed Annabeth was gone.

"Annabeth?" I called. "'Wise Girl?" The door to the bathroom creaked open, and there was Annabeth, in all her glory. Her hair was all over the place, and she was only wearing a loose tank top and a pair of short shorts that really complimented her legs.

"Nice hair," I said, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh," she said, pouting. Suddenly she got a devilish grin on her face, and charged me. I was surprised, and by the time I realized what she was going, she had pinned me down. "Know what I'm going to do now?" she asked seductively. I shrugged. She answered by jabbing her fingers into my stomach. I howled with laughter, and proceeded to tickle her back, and now a fully-fledged tickle war was at hand.

The door to the cabin slammed open, and Connor Stoll walked in. I knew something was up, because he didn't have his customary smirk that he would normally have if he walked in on a scene like this. I got up.

"Hey Connor," I said, and Connor nodded to me before turning to Annabeth.

"Trouble, Annabeth," he said grimly. "We have another one." Annabeth sighed.

"Fine then Connor, go, I'll be there in five." Connor nodded and left, closing the door. Annabeth rolled over and grabbed all her clothes.

"I need to go, Percy," she said and pecked my cheek. I was curious, so I made myself decent. Seriously, what was I thinking? Board shorts to bed? I was vaguely aware of how shitty my breath tasted, and holy Hades, did I really smell like that? I desperately needed a shower. I got in and willed the water out of the showerhead.

Being in the shower really makes you think, and why that is I'll never know, but I thought about what had happened in the past few months. After the War, Jason and Piper had gone back to Camp Jupiter, and Frank and Hazel stayed behind. They wanted to see how the Greek camp looked like after months of looking at the magic walls of the Argo II.

I left the shower and traipsed my way to the Big House. The Hephaestus kids hadn't gotten around to repairing everything after the original assault, and scorch marks still lined the side of the big blue building. The climbing wall was the first to go down after the first volley and now it was just a pit of lava. Apollo kids shot at targets, but Will Solace was missing.

He's probably with Nico, I thought to myself. It was good that he decided to let go of me and move on. For the first time in a really long time, Nico di Angelo was happy. Clarisse nodded to me as I passed the Ares cabin. I mock-saluted and walked over to the Big House porch. There was a full war council in progress, but only Annabeth, Connor, Travis, Chiron, and Nico were there.

"Um," I said. "Hi?"

"Hello, Percy," said Chiron, in his wheelchair. "I was just about to send someone over to fetch you. We seem to have a problem. I'll let Annabeth explain." Annabeth opened her mouth, but Clarisse barged in, panting. Her hair was all over the place, and a nasty bruise was developing on her shoulder

"We have a newbie!" she yelled, her voice hoarse. "Annie, Prissy, come on, we need you."

Annabeth and I glanced at each other and went to help out with whatever Clarisse needed.

"Any idea?" I asked

"No clue," she responded.

Something was happening on the peak of Half-Blood Hill. Peleus the dragon was hissing and spitting fire, never venturing more than five feet from the tree. Stomping and roaring noises shook the hill. No, I mean literally, shook the hill. We struggled to climb the slippery grass slopes as whatever was making those noise raged harder. As me and Annabeth climbed over the fence, we saw something insane. There was a small demigod, no older than nine, hacking and slashing his way through the dozen Laistrygonians, Mrs. O'Leary the hellhound at his side. How he managed to get my dog to help him, I don't know. He was a whirlwind, twin stygian iron daggers flashing everywhere. He leaped backwards from an overhead blow from a giant and vaulted off the brute's arm, stabbing his knives into its eyes. He jumped off the disintegrated carcass and took the rest by surprise, slitting all their legs and slicing open their necks when they fell. Within seconds, all of the bloodthirsty giants had been reduced to piles of yellow dust. The small demigod then sheathed his twin daggers on his back and walked towards us. His face was alight with happiness and enthusiasm.

"Oh my gods!" he said in a high, reedy voice. "Is this really the place? Is this Camp Half-Blood?" Annabeth glanced at me before kneeling down next to him.

"Yeah, it is. How'd you find us, kid?" she asked nicely.

"I've been in New York for a week," he stammered, too lost in his own excitement. "My father told me to find this place, that you people would be nice."

"Who is your father?" I asked stepping closer to him. The kid's face fell.

"I, I don't know," he whispered. He seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"That's not important," said Annabeth pointedly, giving me a look that said Shut up, I'll take care of this. She and Clarisse lead the kid down to the Big House where he'd be staying until he was claimed, which should happen soon. I turned around. I thought I saw something. But... No, it couldn't be, but for a second there, I thought I saw a wolf, where the kid was standing.

* * *

><p>Hope ya'll liked that, I'm going to try my hand at the mystery-horror genre, so wish me luck :D<p>

_**~Hesh~**_


End file.
